How Does A Moment Last Forever (A Starco One-Shot)
by Blazing Fire Star Kid 01
Summary: After the great battle with Toffee, Star and Marco have a little chat about what happened before Star left to go back to Mewni. What will happen, and what words will be said? Read and find out. "How Does A Moment Last Forever" is from 2017's Beauty and The Beast and I do not own the song nor the show. Enjoy the one-shot


Star and Marco were on top of Mewni Castle looking at the sunset.

"Marco, I'm really glad you came back to help me," said Star.

"Of course I came back," said Marco, "That's what friends are for am I right?"

"Yeah," said Star looking down, "Friends."

Marco's hand was close to reaching for Star's.

 _How does a moment last forever?_

 _How can a story never die?_

 _It is love we must hold onto_

 _Never easy, but we try_

"Marco," said Star.

His hand came back.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"I've been meaning to ask you," they said in unison, "You go first, no you."

"Ok I'll go," said Star.

 _Sometimes our happiness is captured_

 _Somehow, our time and place stand still_

 _Love lives on inside our hearts and always will_

"What made you come?" asked Star.

"What do you mean?" asked Marco.

"I mean there had to be a reason why you came to Mewni to help me take on Toffee," said Star.

Marco sighed.

 _Minutes turn to hours, days to years and gone_

 _But when all else has been forgotten_

 _Still our song lives on_

"Its because I really cared about you," said Marco, "When you left, there was an emptiness in my heart."

"Why?" asked Star.

"Because nobody's ever helped me open up like you did," said Marco, "You helped me believe in myself, took me on so many adventures and so much more. When you left, I was worried that all those good times would be gone forever."

 _Maybe some moments weren't so perfect_

 _Maybe some memories not so sweet_

 _But we have to know some bad times_

 _Or our lives are incomplete_

 _Then when the shadows overtake us_

 _Just when we feel all hope is gone_

 _We'll hear our song and know once more_

 _Our love lives on_

Star blushed.

"Do you really mean that?" she asked.

"Yes," said Marco, "Now for my question; When you said you had a crush on me…. Did you really mean that?"

Star looked down to the ground and tears fell from her face.

"Star, tell me," he said, "I won't get mad or anything."

She then looked at him.

"Yes," said Star, "I meant what I said about having a crush on you…. But you have Jackie."

"Yeah funny thing about that," said Marco, "She didn't take me going to find you so well, so she dumped me for Oscar."

"Now I've done it," said Star, "I've ruined your relationship with Marco and Jackie. I wanted to tell you so much, but I also didn't wanna destroy our friendship, but things just got complicated and…."

She was interrupted with a touch on her lips.

Marco actually kissed her.

The hearts on her cheeks started to glow and soon she started to kiss back.

 _How does a moment last forever?_

 _How does our happiness endure?_

 _Through the darkest of our troubles_

 _Love is beauty, love is pure_

"I never got to say what I thought when you left," said Marco.

Star blushed a deep red.

"Star, I should've realized this from the beginning," said Marco, "But…. I'm gonna say it now."

"What do you mean?" asked Star.

"I….. I love you Star," said Marco, "Honestly I felt a connection since you saved my life from Toffee, but I didn't have the words to say it."

 _Love pays no mind to desolation_

 _It flows like a river through the soul_

 _Protects, persists and perseveres_

 _And makes us whole_

Star started to grow a smile on her face.

"I…. I love you too Marco," she said.

Their hands were touching.

"There's no kingdom, evil lizard man, or dimension that can keep me from you Star," said Marco, "I promise you I'll never let you fight on your own again."

Star hugged him and they shared another kiss.

"So this is love," said Star.

She smiled at Marco and rested on her shoulder.

 _Minutes turn to hours, days to years and gone_

 _But when all else has been forgotten_

 _Still our song lives on_

 _That's how a moment lasts forever:_

 _When our song lives on_


End file.
